Honoka Misaki
'Honoka Misaki' awrdsfsgedrgvdgv Apariencia Cabello: Negro grisasiothumb Color de ojos: Cafes pero cuando cambia de personalidad de vuelven rojos sangre Compleccion: Delgada. Color de piel: Blanquita Peso: 40 Altura: 1.57 Personalidad Es muy timida,un poco grosera,amargada,cariñosa,amable,gentil y bipolar thumb|left Argumento Honoka tenia 4 años. Ella y su familia vivian en Hokkaido. Era una familia muy feliz con su hermano kenji. Era thumbmuy buena jugando soccer, siempre lo practicaba junto con kenji. Honoka conocio a un niño llamado Atsuya que era su mejor amigo, Atsuya siempre le enseñaba a Honoka a mejorar sus tecnicas. Atsuya siempre hablaba de FUbuki pero Honoka nunca conocio a Fubuki. Tiempo despues Honoka ya no volvio a ver a Atsuya por causas desconocidas. Honoka se sintio muy triste ya que era su mejor amigo. Una semana despues Honoka y su familia se ivan a mudar a la ciudad Inazuma. En el transcurso del viaje Honoka llevaba con ella una cajita musical y un muñeco de peluche que le habia regalado Sus padres en el dia de su cumpleaños. Honoka reproducia muchas veses la cancioncita de la caja musical y Kenji se enfado de oir la cancion asi que Kenji le arrebato la cajita musical de Honoka y se la escondio, Honoka se enfado mucho que avento su muñeco de peluche que le cayo a su papa en la cara que hiso que perdiera el control del auto, se salio del camino y se volco en un lugar con muchos arboles. Los papas y Honoka estaban inconsientes menos Kenji; Se salio del auto muy lastimado y saco a Honoka, la cargo y se la llevo junto a un arbol lejos del auto, Para cuando kenji regreso al auto exploto el auto y sus padres fallecieron. Kenji gritaba y lloraba, Muchos coches se detuvieron para auxiliarlos,policias, ambulancias y bomberos, Una de las ambulancias encontro a Honoka en un arbol y se la llevo, Kenji regreso al arbol donde estaba Honoka pero no la encontro, Kenji se asusto mucho al no encontrar a su hermana menor y se poso en shock, Los de la ambulancia se llevaron a kenji a un hospital y asi quedaron separados Kenji y Honoka. Honoka estaba en coma durante 9 años, Honoka desperto y se encontraba en un cuarto de color crema, Honoka no recordaba nada mas que su nombre.Ella escapo del hospital y corrio hasta cansarse. En la noche unos muchachos de su misma edad encontraron a Honoka en la calle semidesnuda, Yumo el lider de la banda cargo a Honoka y se la llevaron con ellos. Paso 1 año y Honoka era muy feliz con sus amigos Yumo, Hayato y Kira. Yumo estaba totalmente enamorada de Honoka y tambien Honoka de el. Un dia Honoka se quiso integrar a un equipo de soccer muy fuerte que rea el instituto imperial pero Fudo no quiso por que era una mujer. Honoka enfadada se fue del lugar. Utarde tranquila Honaka fue a pasear por el parque. Derrepente llega un niño con una tunica roja con negro (enrealidad no se le veia el rostro)diciendo: niño: Honaka Yumo la busca Honaka: A mi? para que? niño: sepa solo dijo que la llamara Honaka: esta bie ahora voy niño: Dijo que debe venir con migo para que la guie Honaka: ¬¬ Esta bien llevame donde el esta El niño la llevo donde se supone que estaria Yumo Entraron a una Calle muy obscura llena de velas negras y hombres con tunicas rojas con negro como el niño Se detiene Honaka, voltea a ver al niño y dice: Honaka: ¿Donde esta Yumo? A qui no esta el ¿Donde me has traido? El niño levanta lentamente su cara, se quita la tunica y el niño crecio unos 3 metros como...un adulto y tenia una cara quemada Honaka se quedo paralizada del miedo niño: Yumo no esta aqui Honaka:¿Que quieres de mi niño? niño: Mi nombre no es niño es sakimo y quiero tu alma Honaka: mi alma? Sakimo: Asi es tu alma es negra de pureza sakimo se hacerca a Honaka y le agarra la mano entonses algo salio del estomago de Sakimo y empezaba a entrar en el pecho de Honaka dolorosamente. Honaka: haaaaaaaaaaa (gemidos) Honaka empezaba a tener alucinaciones de un cuarto blanco con manchas de manos de sangre.En ese cuarto estaba una pequeña niña igual a ella pero con ojos rojos decia llamarse Zayira Honaka: Zayira que tienes? Zayira: Honaka no quisieras tener el poder absoluto? que nada ni nadie nos pudiera detener? Honaka: A que te refieres? Zayira: Ser la mejor delantera del fut bol no ves que ese engreido de Fudo no te dejo jugar por que tu no tenias las mismas habilidades que el? Honaka: si pero.. Zayira: se como te sientes solo debes darme tu mano y asi obtendras todo Honaka con ganaz de vengarze de fudo le agarro la mano a Zayira Zayira se incrusto dentro de Honaka. A Honaka le cambiaron los ojos de cafes a rojos sangre Honakagemidos) (se desmaya) Zayira thumb|left.Zayira es un demonio que vive dentro de Honaka. Zayira la protege mucho y la ayuda en muchas cosas por ejemplo en ganar partidos. Pero aveces Zayira se enoja mucho y pierde el control destruyendo a todo lo que tiene enfrente. El proposito de Zayira es encontrar la respuesta de la muerte de los padres de Honaka. Aunque sakimo las estuvo engañando durante 2 años por lo que Zayira en ese entonses perdio el control y casi destruia la cuidad Conociendo a Fubuki Una tarde Honoka estaba en el parque jugando soccer con un balón oscuro que le habia dado Yumo.thumb Ella era muy buena con el balón.Hablo de que sabia controlarlo excelente. Honoka queria aprender una técnica especial para poder integrarse a un equipo de soccer. Honoka intentaba muchas veses hacer una pero no le saía completamente. Honoka: (cansada) _-_ ya no puedo mas (se sentó en el pasto y se acostó) Después de un rato… Sintió que alguien le estaba agarrando su balón Honoka: (se despierta y contesta agresivamente) ¡¡¡OLLE QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI BALÓN? Chico: Es tuyo? Pero es un balon oscuro Honoka: Y eso que tiene? Chico: no nada….(contesto un poco serio) Honoka: (ve su uniforme) eres de la escuela raimon no es asi? Chico: si asi es ¿Cómo te llamas? Honoka: mi nombre es Honoka….Honoka Misaki Chico: Me gusta… Honoka: (sonrojada) q..que? Chico: (reaxiona) que me gusta tu nombre Honoka: aaa n.n y cual es el tuyo? Chico: Mi nombre es Fubuki… Shirou Fubuki Honoka: He oído ese nombre Yumo: (grita desde lo lejos) HONOKA Fubuki: Parece que te estan hablando Honoka: Si.. Bueno ya me voy Fubuki: Si esta bien… Fue un gusto conocerte Honoka Honoka: a mi tambien Shirou Fubuki: Te volvere a ver? Honoka: Claro que si (llega Yumo hacia ella y le agarra la cadera) Yumo: Vamonos te he estado buscando Fubuki: (En su pensamiento) Ella tiene novio? O.o Dejarse llevar por la verdad o la mentira? Sakimo hacia que entrenara duro el equipo Akuma hasta arrastrarse. thumb Terminando el entrenamiento sakimo llamo a Honoka para decirle -Zayira, escucha bien, no te dejes engañar por Fubuki, el sabe perfectamente quien mato a tus padres, dira todo lo posible para que dudes de ti misma- -ai- Honoka se sento junto a Yumo y le dijo - tu cres que este correcto lo que vamos a hacer? Yumo - Por que lo dudas? No tenemos ninguna eleccion. Honoka- Porsupuesto que tenemos eleccion. Podemos.... podemos..... Yumo- Ya ves? Sera mejor seguir las ordenes de nuestro sama. Honoka se quedo muy pensativa.Agarro su mochila y se fue del campo de soccer. Caminando por la calle se puso a pensar el como le podia advertir a Fubuki sobre lo del plan de Sakimo.Honoka se sentia en una terrible oscuridad eterna.Llena de muchas dudas. Llegando al instituto Raimod se encontro con todo el equipo en el entrenamiento.Honoka de escondio detras de un arbol para verlos entrenar Honoka-(en su pensamiento) hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar... aquella vista... (empezo a mirar a Fubuki detenidamente) Derrepente Kido se le aparece detras de ella. Honoka- Pero que!! haaaaa me asustaste vaka T.T Kido- Que haces aqui sabes perfectamente que no puedes estar aqui Honoka- claro que si puedo estar aqui, soy una estudiante de este insitito Kido- eres o lo eras? Endo- Honoka? que haces aqui? Honoka- Endo? que no estabas entrenando? Fubuki- Ya terminamos de entrenar Honoka... Honoka- Fubuki... Kido- a que viniste? Honoka- Vine a avisarles sobre el plan que tiene Sakimo.... Pretende hacer un partido sin reglas, me refiero son reglas, sera un juego sucio. Fubuki- Como que un partido sucio, cuando? Honoka- yo creo que mañana a las 3.00 am Kido- 3 am estas loca¿? Honoka- Yo no digo, esas son las ordenes de sama, yo solo vengo a avisar. Fubuki- Por que no desobedeces a Sakimo?¿ Por que le tienes que obedecer en todo. Honoka- Por que el me dio una oportunidad mas de vivir. Fubuki- por que no te rindes? Honoka- Tu eres mi razon por la que no me derrumbo. Fubuki- Honoka..... Honoka- Perdoname Fubuki...... Aparece Sakimo abraza a Honoka y desaparecen los 2 Fubuki- HONOKA!!!! Sakimo y Honoka aparecen en su instituto Akuma. Sakimo avienta a Honoka Sakimo- Pero que te sucede?? Que fue lo que isiste? Honoka- No se de que me hablas Sakimo- No te agas tonta (la lanza) Yumo- Por favor Sama no le aga daño a Honoka, ella no tenia la intencion.... Sakimo- Pretendes desobedecer mis ordenes tambien Yumo?¿ Sabes que aquel que desobedece mis ordenes tendra que ser castigado. (Toma a Honoka y le quema la espalda) Honoka- *Gritos de dolor* Sakimo- espero y que aprendas la leccion. (desaparece) Yumo- Honoka estas bien?¿ Honoka- Si.... estoy bien.... Tecnicas Individuales Delantera: Tiro oscuro (Dākushotto) Puerta del infierno (地獄の門)Mil demonios (Jigoku) Fuego infernal (業火) Defensa: Grito de sirena (サイレン叫び) Grito de la muerte (死の叫び) (con este tiro puedes ver dolorosamente como vas a morir y lo puedes sentir Combinadas Delantera: Estrella Fugas (スターリーク) con Fubuki Doble tornado (ダブルトルネード) con yumo o con Fubuki Delfin veloz (デルフィン速い)con Kazemaru Defensa: Ramas de espinas (いばらの枝)con Fubuki Rio de lava (溶岩の川)con Yumo o con goenji Curiosidades ***Honaka es mitad Humana y mitad Demonio. ***Es Odiada por casi todo Japon ya que destruyo ciudades y mato gente al dejarse llevar por la furia. ***Su mejor mejor amigo es Tobitaka. ***Su mejor mejor amiga es Toko. ***Odia mucho que la critiquen. ***Le gusta mucho las cosas de color negro, morado y rosa. ***Odia mucho a las personas creidas o muy sensibles. ***Odia mucho que la ignoren, que la hagan sentir menos,etc. ***Es un poco no positiva. ***Es muy penosa cuando esta al lado de Fubuki. Miedos Tiene miedo de depender de otra persona. Miedo de enamorarse Totalmente de Fubuki por que piensa que el amor solo rompe mas el corazon Le teme al agua ya que Sakimo aparece en las aguas profundas o charcos y aparte no sabe nadar. thumb|right|300px Honoka Misaki GO!! thumb|left|Honoka Inazuma Eleven Go Honoka esta casada con Fubuki.Honoka cambia de mucho aspecto, de sus gustos de vestir y pensar. Le gusta mas vestirse de vestidos y tacones. Se corta el pelo como hasta un poquito abajo de los hombros. Tiene 4 hijos 2 niñas y 2 niños. Hiroshi tiene 15 años su nombre significa generoso.thumb|left Es muy gentil, con muchos modales, respetuoso, amigable, responsable ya que tiene que cuidar a sus 3 hermanos menores. Tiene el color de pelo igual que su madre Honoka y tambien el color de ojos de su madre. Es delatero del equipo. Hitomi tiene 14 años su nombre significa doble belleza ya que sus padres son hermosos xD.thumb Es muy positiva, inteligente, cariñosa, le gusta ayudar y quiere mucho a sus hermanos. Tiene el color de pelo como su madre Honoka y sus hermosos ojos de su padre Fubuki. Es una de las ayudantes del ewuipo, su mejor amiga es Aoi. thumb|left|3er hijo de Honoka y FubukiTakeshi tiene 13 años su nombre significa hombre fuerte. Es muy desastroso, latoso, pero es amigable y gentil. Tiene el color de cabello igual que su padre y tambien sus hermosos ojos. Es delantero del equipo Yukiko tiene 12 años su nombre significa niña de la nieve ya que tiene todas las carateristicas de su padre.thumb Es un poco insegura, gentil, amigable, agradable y positiva. Tiene el color del pelo igual que su padre y tambien sus hermosos ojos. Es jugadora del equipo y es defensa ya que sabe hacer el piso de hielo y angel de nieve. Galería 1er_entrenamiento_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|1er entrenamiento con el instituto akuma Hilo_rojo_by_Honaka_Misaki.png|Hilo rojo por siempre juntos Especial_Fubuki_x_Honaka_BY_Honaka_Misaki.png|Honoka y Fubuki Fubuki y Honoka.jpg|Carrilla Honaka_by_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka Honaka8.jpg|Honoka sacando la lengua Fubuki_y_Yumo_pelean_X_Honaka_By_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka, Yumo y Fubuki inazuma-Honaka_misaki_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka Misaki Fubuki_invita_a_salir_a_Honaka_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Fubuki _ Nishiki no Mai _ Gakupo Kamui VOCALOID_0001.jpg|Venganza Honaka3620 BY Honaka Misaki.png|Honoka Misaki Honoka_Inazuma_eleven_Go_BY_Honaka_Misaki.png|Honoka Misaki GO Honoka y Atsuya BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Honaka VZ Natsumi BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Honoka con Colita BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Fubuki y Honoka Chibi BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Fubuki proteje a Honaka BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Fantasia de Fubuki BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Endo sonroja a Fubuki y a Honoka BY Honaka Misaki.jpg Baile2_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Honaka_x_LUis_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Honaka_x_Luis_Neko_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Honaka_x_LUis2_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Honaka_x-Luis-BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Las chicas de Inazuma Eleven_0005.jpg|Sonrrojada Las chicas de Inazuma Eleven_0004.jpg|Honoka Misaki Especial2_Goengi_Y_Honaka_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Goenji Lluvia2_BY_honaka_misaki.jpg|Honoka y Luis Honaka_x_Goenji4_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka y Goenji Love_Honaka_X_Fubuki_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honaka y Fubuki Honoka en el primer partido para ser asignada BY Honaka Misaki.png Honoka BY Honaka misaki.png Fubuki_and_Honoka_drink_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Drink whit Fubuki Inazuma_Eleven_Honoka_Ficha_By_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Ficha de Honoka Misaki Honoka_kawaii_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|te extraño fubuki Honoka_Y_Fubuki_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.png Honoka_Y_Fubuki_GO_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.jpg Keinji_Y_Honoka_BY_Honaka_misaki.jpg|mi hermano y yo Keni_and_Honoka_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|mi hermano y yo Keni_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|mi hermano kenji Miz_amigaz_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.png|mis amigas fubuki y atsuya pelean por honoka_BY_HOnaka_Misaki.jpg vestimenta para fiesta_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|fista de gala Yumo_and_Honoka_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|yumo y honoka Burla_a_Anteojos_BY_Honaka_MIsaki.png|burla a anteojos Zayira_BY_Honoka_Mikasi.jpg|zayira Honoka_misaki_BY_Honaka_Misaki.jpg|Honoka Misaki y Fubuki Shirou Inazuma_Eleven_Go_full_965113.jpg|Honoka y Fubuki Inazuma eleven Go playa_by_Honaka_Misaki.png|Inazuma eleven OCs Categoría:Personajes con 14 años Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con personalidades oscuras Categoría:Personajes con el pelo negro Categoría:Personajes morenos Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Fubuki Shirou Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes con los ojos marrones Categoría:Jugadores del Raimon Categoría:Jugadores de los super once de japon Categoría:Jugadores del Akuma Categoría:Personajes con ojos marrones Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Centrocampistas Categoría:Defensas Categoría:Dorsal 1 Categoría:Dorsal 15 Categoría:Dorsal 5 Categoría:Familia Fubuki